The present disclosure relates to a control and supply unit for an actuating device of a choke, a valve, a blow-out preventer or some other device applied in the field of oil and natural gas production. Actuating devices and power supply devices of the type in question are described, for example, in PCT/EP2007/003307, PCT/EP2007/003308, PCT/EP2007/004793 or PCT/EP2003/09696.